A facial recognition system may authenticate a user to grant access to a computing device (e.g., a mobile computing device) by comparing facial features of the user to the facial features of users authorized to access the device. If the facial features of the user requesting access are similar enough to the facial features of a user authorized to access the device, the device may grant access to the requesting user.